First Meeting
by PadfootRawr
Summary: My first piece of fanfiction. It was worth a try. Two people finally meet. Characters; Harry. Teddy. Andromeda.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm not new to fanfiction but i am new to writing on here. Read some pretty awesome stories, so hope you people out there keep up the amazing work.**

**Obviously i don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters, all too J.K Rowling, copyright and all that jazz...**

* * *

He sat in the armchair, near a roaring fire. The flames danced wildly in the fireplace, atop the burning logs, sparks occasionally breaking free from the ember trap. It sent a golden glow around the room, which was a reasonable size. Next to him there was a table, an untouched cup of tea sat on it. 

It wasn't that he didn't like the taste, but he couldn't drink it, let alone hold the china. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair in an eager attempt to focus his thoughts elsewhere. His eyes turned to all directions as he scanned the room, but they finally settled on his fingers still tapping at the cover, currently decorated with flowers on a pale pink background. Watching the tips of his fingers touch the fabric, leaving small indents which quickly faded when he moved them, but quickly returned once he moved his fingers again.

It had taken him a lot of self-control to come here. He'd been trying to get himself here for days, but it seemed his legs refused to participate in those plans. But he'd known he had to come here some time. It was his duty, and he couldn't hold it off any longer. Also it wasn't fair on the person he was going to see.

He sat in silence, the flickering flames reflecting in his eyes. Orange meeting emerald and they illuminated the tears currently building up within them. His eyes were already blotchy and red from crying, yet he couldn't help it. There seemed to be an endless supply of tears in him at the moment. And everything seemed to spark memories which sent a pang of grief to his heart; including pictures that were scattered on the walls around him. His mop of unruly hair was lank and even seemed to have lost its uncontrollable look. His skin was also pale, and he had started to get dark circles under his eyes. He had hoped his visit here would help him move on, and try to get on with his life. He knew he couldn't sit around mourning all his life. The people that had been killed wouldn't have wanted him to waste his life away.

He furiously wiped at his eyes, and put his head in his hands, sighing dramatically. Suddenly a scuffle brought him back the present, and his hand sprung to his wand, currently located in his pocket. And his head spun to look towards the door, diagonally across the room. The woman opposite him smiled, and he relaxed slightly, releasing his grip on his wand, and folding his hands in his lap. He smiled weakly at her. She also looked quite down. Her dark hair was tied up lazily, and her skin also seemed pale and clammy, her dark eyes similar to his; blotchy and puffy, also red from crying.


	2. Chapter 2

He was still sat in the chair, next to the roaring fire, although his gaze seemed locked with that of the woman a few metres ahead of him. She moved towards him, still smiling slightly, a genuine smile. His eyes dropped to the bundle that lay in her arms. It looked like a mound of blue blankets, but he knew it wasn't. She continued to walk towards him, and stopped in front of him. His legs and hands seemed to be shaking even more than before. And he couldn't keep still, his emerald orbs met the brown ones in front of him, and he couldn't help but smile as she offered her own encouraging one.

"Would you like to hold him Harry?" she said gently, and he looked at her, he hadn't really held a baby before. In fact he hadn't at all. He'd only grown up with Dudley who was older than him. And already the size of a baby cow when he was younger; probably big enough to squash him, as he has been scrawny when he was younger. Her eyes showed understanding, and they flicked to the bundle in her arms, then back to him and he nodded his head gradually.

She carefully lifted the apparent pile of blankets, and slowly placed it in his arms, adjusting them slightly, and he saw what really lay in the pile of blankets. A young child lay amongst them.

He currently had a heart shaped face. A mop of turquoise hair sat on his head, which caused more tears to develop within his eyes, as it sparked a memory of the child's parents once again. But he couldn't help but smile slightly, as he watched the child breathe lightly. He looked away reluctantly, as if fearing the child would disappear, and noticed he was once again left in the cosy sitting room. His gaze once again dropped back to the sleeping child's face, and he felt his heart swell slightly. Although there was a slight pang of guilt deep within his chest somewhere.

The child in his arms murmured slightly in toddler speech slightly, then fidgeted, but remained sleeping. The smile widened on his face, but quickly faded. He remembered the child's mother and father. How happy they'd been when he'd been born, how little time they'd got to spend with their only son. It seemed ironic his own parents had been in the same situation, but at least they'd had a whole year with him. Remus and Nymphadora had only had barely a few months, and his gaze seemed permanently glued to the child's face at the moment; their son, his godson, Teddy Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

He would sit there forever if he was able to and he wished he could, holding onto Teddy as long as he could. But he knew he couldn't. He heard a distant clatter and his eyes quickly removed themselves from the child's face and fixed on a door. Then Andromeda came in with her own cup of tea, and a bottle obviously for Teddy. She sat opposite him, taking a small sip of her tea before placing it on a table next to her own chair, and she offered a warm smile. She seemed a lot like Tonks; her smile could enlighten any mood, and calm you down.

"He's quite a handful. But luckily I had an experience with a metamorphagus. Although Dora was quite the rebel when she wanted to be" she chuckled, and caused Harry to as well. It sounded foreign to him since he hadn't laughed for a few months; since the end of the battle. He swallowed before speaking, trying to locate his voice.

"Wha… What's he like, er… Teddy I mean" he stuttered, but she seemed to understand as she sat up in her chair, her own gaze bouncing from the child in his arms then back to him, finally settling on his face.

"He's still got that spunky attitude Nymphadora used to have. She used to be able to brighten a room by just walking into it. Yet he's a lot like Remus, he is quite creative, and seems to take an interest in the baby books even now. He enjoys the pictures, and likes to have people read them to him. Yet he loves bright colours, anything that's bright catches his attention. Like his own hair, he seems to stick with turquoise, but he does change it now and then. Occasionally black or blonde or the same as mine; even the same brown as Remus's or bubblegum pink of Dora's, probably from the little memories or photos" she sighed.

And Harry nodded, feeling his gaze tugging at the corner of his eye, which caused him to look at Teddy once again. Taking his appearance in, along with the information Andromeda had just told him.

"It wasn't fair that Teddy was separated from his parents. They didn't deserve to die, none of them. And Teddy didn't deserve to be left without them, it just seems… well it seems-" "-ironic?" Andromeda finished and he nodded again.

"But people could argue that point Harry. They could say your parents didn't deserve to die, and neither did you deserve to be left alone. We can't always choose what fate people have in the world, but we should spend as much time with the ones we love while we can. I've had many experiences with that, including rows with my family, which I'm sure you've probably heard about. But I left them because of Ted. I loved Ted with all my heart and it felt the right thing to do. I didn't support Voldemort, and I still don't. And now I'm glad I stuck with my decision and left, because it was the right thing to do. I gained a family that I loved, a family of my own who I was proud of, and hopefully them proud of me." She said, and he looked at her his mouth slightly agape. He hadn't expected anything like that, but he was starting to let go of the grief slightly.

"Let me guess you didn't think I'd give you a big speech. Honestly, I don't know where that came from, but I think it was for the good. Maybe my husband, or daughter or even son-in-law bought that out from me, because that's what love can do. And you even proved that when you defeated Voldemort. Because that's the one thing he didn't possess. Oh look at me rambling on again, sorry" she chuckled.

"No… no it's okay. Thanks, you've helped me understand more" he said in an utter attempt to keep talking. He had enough awkward silences to last him a life time.

"I think you're the one I should be thanking. I've needed to let that out for a long time, and also for defeating Voldemort; for freeing us from his wrath. I believe their calling you 'The Saviour of the Wizarding World' and 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice' now" she chuckled and he sighed.

"Don't remind me" he laughed, and she joined him.

He had a feeling he was going to be alright. And he could get on with his life now. Teddy would be okay because he would have love. He had his grandmother, and his family, although not by blood they would be there for him. Also he knew Molly wouldn't let him grow up without a few visits from the ever so famous Weasley's. Especially since Teddy was left an orphan, Molly would be sure to treat him like one of her own, as she had done with Harry. But also Teddy would have him. And he would make sure he would be the best godfather he could to him. And make sure he was there for him whenever he needed him; using tips that he had picked up from talks with Sirius, but also from memories of the ones he loved.

**But most of all he was doing it for Remus and Nymphadora.**


	4. Nine Years Later

**Nine Years Later**

A young boy sat on the grass of his godfather's garden. It was his ninth birthday, and everyone was coming to celebrate it. He heard a slight noise behind him but ignored, it was probably just a bird or something. Plus it wasn't weird to hear random noises in the wizarding world. The boy suddenly yelled with surprise as he was knocked forward, landing face first on the grass, his mop of turquoise hair over his face.

He tried to get up but felt a weight on his back. He turned his head to peer over his shoulder and noticed a younger boy currently sat on him. He had a mischievous smirk plastered across his face, a cheeky glint in his hazel eyes, also his messy black-ish hair, slightly auburn in the sunlight. Teddy chuckled at the boy sat on his back, who started to laugh as well, before clambering off.

Teddy slowly rolled over then stood up brushing his clothes down before looking up at the boy, who had noticed him standing up. The younger of the two came bounding back over, with a shout of "Teddy" before stopping in front of him. Smiling widely, showing his newly developed teeth, although there were a few missing still. More noticeable from his very wide smile.

Teddy smiled back, and ruffled his hair, "Hey James" he laughed, and the other boy grinned at him, before running off up the garden. Teddy continued grinning as he watched the boy bounding up, as fast as a three year old could go; or in James's case, quite fast. Soon enough he returned, some what dragging another boy with him. The other child seemed to be putting up a fight, until James pointed to Teddy himself, and the youngest potter squealed, and waddled over to him.

Teddy kneeled down to greet the other boy. He possessed a tuft black messy hair, along with stunning emerald eyes. The one year old came over to him, running into him, although this time it wasn't enough to knock him over since the other boy was quite smaller.

As he had with James he ruffled the other boy's hair, making the small amount look even messier. "Hi Al'" he laughed, and Albus giggled, before chanting "Te-ey" over and over again. Everyone had realised this meant Teddy, but with his child's tongue it had come out as Te-ey.

He picked him up, and began walking back up the garden, James joining him on his right, still smirking up at him, along with Albus grinning toothily. They reached the house eventually, and Ginny entered the kitchen, and she beamed at the three of them, walking towards them.

"Hello you three, Happy Birthday again Teddy" she cheered, and gave him a light kiss on his forehead, before sitting down at the table, flicking her wand to get a few things cooking, and the plates in the sink started cleaning themselves. "Hello Aunt Ginny" he said and Albus wriggled in his arms, and Teddy placed him on the floor, and he scrambled towards his mother, who picked him up and placed him on her lap, while he was shouting "Ma" continuously.

James followed suit, and tried to clamber onto a chair, but Teddy helped him up since he was too small to climb on himself; although that didn't stop him trying. Teddy joined them all, grabbing his own chair.

"Everyone will be arriving in a minute for your party Teddy. Are you excited?" She asked, tickling Albus who was giggling and James using the distraction to sneak some cake. "Yeah I can't wait" he said with a grin, trying to suppress himself from laughing at James who was switching from trying to grab some cake to looking innocent, but his mother could see right through his puppy-dog eyes.

"Leave Teddy's cake James, you can have some later" she chuckled, and he huffed, folding his arms dramatically over his chest. Glaring at his mother who was laughing, and Teddy couldn't help himself either at James's attempt to look menacingly angry. He seemed to notice it had failed, and quickly sprung himself to sitting up straight again.

"But, but Mum! I'm hungry; No-one would miss one bit of cake! Just a little-"

"I'd listen to your mother if I was you, she can be pretty scary when she's angry" a voice interrupted, and they all turned to where it was coming from. Teddy smiled even wider, if that was possible, and he sprung out of his chair towards the person leaning against the door frame. He leapt into his arms, as the new arrival had kneeled down to his level. He gave him a hug, then a big grin as they broke apart.

"Hi Uncle Harry" he said, and reclaimed his seat.

"Hey Teddy, Happy Birthday kid, your growing up now" Harry chuckled; now sporting a young Albus in one arm and James in the other. Teddy had to laugh slightly. Especially when his eyes drifted between his godfather and Al', they were like copies of one another. Except for the ages, freckles and Harry was wearing glasses.

Harry joined him at the table, sitting where James had been before he had entered the room. Although James seemed to have mysteriously disappeared, and Teddy could bet he was off up to no good.

"What you laughing about there Ted'?" Harry asked, obviously noticing the muffled laughs.

"You and Al" He said, although it seemed harder to stop laughing than it had before. And when Ginny smirked, and Harry raised an eyebrow he couldn't help it anymore, and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What about us?" He asked, still quite oblivious to the situation, but Ginny had started giggling slightly, since she had picked up on what Teddy was talking about. She had also noticed Harry looking between them, still not picking up on the private joke as it would seem. Albus had joined in now, his laughs turning into small shrieks as he copied his mother.

"Am I missing something?" Harry said a puzzled look plastered across his face.

"It's just… just you! And… and Al! Yo… You look like… like copies of each other!" he said, and erupted into another spasm of laughs, Ginny joining him.

Then finally Harry understood and a smirk reached his lips. He turned to Albus, trying to picture himself. And finally he started chuckling too.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, each of them all started to get up, until they heard thumping on the stairs, and a shout of "I'll get it" they sat back in their chairs, all waiting for the eruption of noise. Teddy listened to the door open and James's squeal of "Grandma!" caused a smile on his face widen. There was a bustle and it seemed his grandma along with the whole Weasley clan had come to celebrate his birthday.

He looked around the room, ticking them off in his mind;

Grandma, Grandma Molly, Grandpa A, 'Holey' Uncle George, Little Fred, Uncle Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Little Hugo and Rosie and many more.

There was a chorus of "Happy Birthday Teddy" and people patting him on the back, children giving him hugs, kisses on the cheeks and he smiled wider than before. They may not all be related by blood, but this was his family. His mind drifted for a second, and his eyes wandered to a picture hung on the wall. Of his parents, and he felt his heart swell. He hoped they were proud of him. And he hoped they liked him for who he was. He missed them, but he was sure that they were happy he had Harry. And so was he. He glanced around and ran over to the group of people, determined to enjoy his day. Although first he whispered;

"_Thank you"_


End file.
